Break Free
Break Free by Ariana Grande feat. Zedd is featured in Child Star, the ninth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Rachel, Myron, Sam, Sheldon, Sue, and Will with New Directions. Sue and Will talk, and she states her plan is about to commence. Will replies that it will start when he trips her up on stage, in front of the 13 year olds. Sue says he wouldn't dare and he says he would. Rachel enters the stage (with the word MYRON in the background) and leads the song. The New Directions join in, and Myron shows up on stage via his stage-pod as everyone is enjoying the performance. After the performance, confetti falls all around the stage. Spencer and Mason are seen lifting Myron on their shoulders. Lyrics Rachel: If you want it, take it I should've said it before Tried to hide it, fake it I can't pretend anymore (The Group: Hoo) I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (The Group: Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron with the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel with the Group: I'm stronger than I've been before Myron with the Group: This is the part when I break free Rachel with the Group: 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron and Rachel with Sheldon and the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Sheldon: You were better, deeper I was under your spell Sue and Will: Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe Rachel: On the highway to hell, (Sheldon: Yeah) (The Group: Hoo) Rachel with Sam: I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (The Group: Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron with the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel with the Group: I'm stronger than I've been before Myron with the Group: This is the part when I break free Rachel with the Group: 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron and Rachel with Sheldon and the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Rachel: No more, baby, Ooh Rachel with Sheldon and the Group: Thought on your body I came alive It was lethal It was fatal Rachel and Sheldon: In my dreams it felt so right Sue and Will with Rachel: But I woke up every day (The Group: Every day, every day) Rachel: Oh, baby Myron with the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel with the Group (Rachel): I'm stronger than I've been before (Ooo!) Rachel with Myron and the Group: This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron and Rachel with Sheldon and the Group: This is (Rachel: This is) the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Trivia * The original lyrics say "but I woke up every time", but in the Glee cast version, it says "but I woke up every day". * This is the first time Beiste sings as Sheldon. ** The last song Beiste had performed is Mean, in Season Three. ** This is also the first time he sings in Season Six, and the last time in the series. * This is the first and only group number in which Sue has a solo. The other songs she sang were either solos or duets of hers. Gallery Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo2 r1 250.png BreakFree_CS.png Myron and NDsisters7.gif break free.png Tumblr npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Myron Muskovitz Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Sheldon Beiste Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Child Star